Living a lie, is a long life
by TheJonesStories
Summary: What is a secret? Its information hidden from others. Some use it for good, some use it for power. Secrets make or break the foundation of life. But for the lives of Quileute wolves, secrets come all to easy. Secrets of the pack, of the blood sucking leeches. But secrets come with a price... And sometimes its paid with blood. Rated MA for later scenes.
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone, my story can get a bit confusing at times so I just wanted to clarify a few things.

1.) Collin and Brady _(and that other dude...?)_ stopped phasing for a bit to grow up to the human appearance of 16-year-old guys _(Because phasing freezes their ages, if you didn't know that)_

2.) Yes Bella and Edward are married.

3.) Renesme is about 3 years old so she looks about the age of a 15-16 year old girl. _(They are just starting to see each other as more than close friend)_

4.) Charlie and Sue are married and are living happily together at his house _(Leah got custody over her mother's house, she and_ _Seth live there)_

5.) Yes, I might have mixed this story with a little bits and pieces of other stories. _(But there not large enough that I feel the need to say this is a mixed story... and I kinda don't want to spoil the stories secrets)_

6.) Yes, I'm going to be changing a few characters back stories around.

**7.) In my story I have a lot of music, because some characters like to sing *cough cough* because I'm to lazy and don't have the skill to actually come up with songs I'm taking them from other artists *cough cough pop stars cough cough* I'm pretending that they are my song but in no way, shape or form do I own any of them. They are for entertainment purposes only!**

Okay that's all, now I hopefully wont get sued! lolz jk. Lov'z ya!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the first chapter of "Living on a lie, is a long life" featuring the Quileute wolf pack. I only own my character Sophia, her friends, their family's and the kids at school. I don't own "the twilight saga" wish I did. Awesome movie(s), love it! Okay, I'll shut up now. Here we go!

(Sophia's p.o.v)

Five minutes where left on the clock, and truthfully we had just stopped trying. We were winning the game 56-20, so we had this game in the bag. I dribbled the ball down to half court and swerved around my guard, I moved a bit more before being blocked by two people.

"Sophia! pass!" Natalie yelled, I shifted to my best friend and threw her the ball. She ran ahead dribbling the ball, I ran too always staying in perfect harmony with her. Natalie dribbled around her person and ran down the court, she got closer to the net and chucked the ball to Alex. Alex spun around her block and went for the net, she threw the ball up as Chrissie went up. With a smile she dunked it in the net, the game continued like that for the next five minutes. Alex threw the ball from the 3 point line and swished it, a second later the horn went off. The game was over and of course we had won, we thanked the other team for the game and walked back to the change room. On the way Alex reached down and picked up the ball, not looking, she threw it sideways to the net.

It rolled around the rim about two times before going in and falling into the basket underneath, I rolled my eyes. She really could be such a show-off sometimes. I grabbed my bag and headed for the showers, the other team just watched us. Maria ran towards us and slid to a stop.

"Great game girls" she smiled, we laughed.

"Thanks, it was pretty easy though." Chrissie said, she wiped her head with her towel. Alex looked over at the group of girls.

"Jeez do people ever stop staring?" Maria looked over and shot the girls a look.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" she says, the girls flip her off but move away. Natalie comes up laughing.

"Okay, somebody has spent a little too much time with Alex." she says, Alex shoots her a look but Nat just smiles back.

"Okay, hurry up and we can hit the snack shop." Maria says as she pulls away "but have a shower, you guys stink!" we all laugh and head into the change room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where's your car?" Natalie asks, I look around the parking lot.<p>

"Um..." I trail off, I start digging through my bag "I think the better question would be where are my keys?" I pulled more papers out of the way, Chrissie walks up and smacks me in the ass. I squeak and look at her, Chrissie calmly lifts up her hand and I see my keys. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"My god woman, what would you do with out us?" she smirks, I rub my now hurting ass.

"Maybe, I would still be able to sit down." I groan "My god woman, you hit hard." Natalie smirks.

"Well duh, she's not the captain of the gymnastic club for nothing." I shoot her a look.

"Okay smart ass." I grin, leaning against my car I sighed "So what are we doing, because I don't know about you but I really don't want to go home yet..."

"Well, we can hit the diner. I have to if Nanna needs anything, then..." maria says and looks at her watch "I think we could catch a movie and crash at my house?" she looks at everyone.

"Sure, why not." Al grins, we all head to our cars. I unlock mine and slid and hop in, staring it up I shiver. I backed up and stopped beside Al, hitting the screen on my dashboard a small computer comes up.

"Sarah" I say to the automated system "Link all cars and put them on com 1." the screen spins in a slow circle and blinks.

"Yes Sophia" an automated voice reply's, the screen goes black and splits into 4 smaller boxes. Al, Nat,Mar and Chris's faces appeared in each box. I flexed my fingers over the gear shift and as a smile formed on my face, the other girls came rolling around to the front of the school.

"Anyone wanna play Tokyo bitches?" Nat smirks, Mar and Chris laugh.

"Only if you wanna lose!" Chris grins

"Excuse me, I do believe I won the one girlfriend!" Mar fires.

"Please, that was just dumb luck!" Al fires back everyone laughs and looks at me.

"So?" AL asks "Last one to the diner pay for lunch?" Al asks, a smirk on her face. I reach down and grab my sunglasses, sliding them on my face I look at her. Revving the engine I smiled, my fingers gripping the wheel in anticipation.

"Your on." I smirk, I hit the gas pedal to the ground and speed out of the parking lot... the girls hot on my tail. I quickly switched my gears and threw a hard right drifting around the corner. Switching the gears again I straightened out and accelerated my speed to the max "Tokyo bitches" I grin.

(Jacobs p.o.v)

I walked out of the bathroom and just had to laugh, all the guys (minus Sam, Quill, Jared and Paul,) were watching all the girls walking around with longing in their eyes. I sighed, I knew exactly how they felt. I had the same longing before I had imprinted on Renesmee, speaking of which... I have to cal her later. I walked up and gently smacked Embry and Seth up side the head.

"Hey!" the both groaned and shot me a look, I laughed.

"Stop it, you guys are being so creepy" I say as I nod in the direction of two girls looking at us weirdly "and your also drooling" I smiled, Embry shot me a look.

"No I'm not!" he grinned and playfully wiped off his mouth, everyone bursts out laughing. Paul suddenly groans lowly and rubbed him stomach.

"Awe man, I'm starving." he groans "let's get something to eat!"

We all left the theater and got into mine and Sam's cars, I pulled out of the parking lot and we drove down to the dinner. Sam and I stopped at the red light, I sighed and drummed my fingers against the wheel. between the hunger and Paul's consent whining I couldn't wait to get out of this car. I groaned and looked down to find a CD, anything was better than this. Collin rolled down my windows and Brady had done the same with Sam's, they where making faces at each other. Rolling my eyes I flipped through the CD's, I paused when I heard the sound of fast approaching tires.

"Uhh, Jake?" Collin's worried voice says, I looked back at him and followed his fingers to the front of the car. I turned around and my mouth fell open, close up ahead 5 very expensive and fancy sports cars where weaving in and out of the high-way traffic and getting closer to the one-way turn off that lead into forks. Did I forget to mention it was a very small turn off...?

"Oh shit!" I whispered and gripped the wheel, I shot Sam a look before turning back. He was thinking the same thing, I put the car in reverse and left my foot hovering over the gas pedal. The cars got closer and I was starting to freak out, they had about 5 seconds before they hit us, 4, 3, 2...

"HOLY SHIT!" Collin yelled and my mouth dropped again, it was like the world turned into slow motion. Faster than I could blink the cars hit the brakes and each threw a hard left, I could hear the tires screeching as the each cars swerved by us. The ends of their cars missing ours by an inch, before straightening out and zooming off, they were gone before I could even see their licence plates.

**"HOLY SHIT!"** Brady yells seconds later.

"That was like real-life fast and ferrous!" Collin yells back.

**"Total drifting!"** they both yell together.

"You guys stop yelling!" I yelled, "My god, my ears are bleeding!" I plugged my right ear to try and dull the ringing, Collin tries to stop his giggling but failed miserably. I turned the corner after Sam went back to Emily's and we headed to the dinner, pulled into the parking lot and thank-fully pulled myself out of the cramped car.

"Finally!" Collin yells "I'm starving" I smirk loudly as they ran into the dinner and yelled "Hi" to Carla before sitting down. I walked in slower, said I nice hello to Carla and grabbed a couple of menus on my way. I scanned through the meal plans on the plastic menu when my eye widened and a small gasp left my lips. My eyes were drawn up by the sound of squealing tires, hit had to be, it must be! I cranked my head to look out the window and sure enough, the five speeding sports cars had come back. Throwing a crazy turn each one drifted into the parking lot and skidded in a doughnut formation, about 3 times until stopping and backing into different parking spaces.

"No way..." Brady says "Check it, their back." we all looked out the window to see 5 hot girls step out they started yelling and laughing, shoving each other around. "its it just me, or do they act a-lot like.."

"Us?" Jared finished, the dinner door dinged as it opened. The girls in question walked in.

"Ha, I totally won!" a brunette yelled.

"Please, you did not!" another brunette yelled back.

"Okay Nat, deny it all you like but Soph won." a red-head said, the wining brunette stuck out her tongue out playfully.

"Bite me bitch" she shot back, the redhead stuck out her tongue too.

"Bring it whore, I'll whoop your ass in public too if you like" the winner- Soph said.

"Slut!"

"Whore"

"Bitch!" the other brunette growled back but I could see the hug smiles on their faces, Soph went to retaliate when a smash echoed through the restaurant.

**"What did I say about LANGUAGE!"** Carla growls as she came around front, all the girls cringed and laughed.

"Sorry!" they all yell in unison, a blonde walks up to her.

"Hi Nanna!" she smiles and kisses Carla on the cheek, the other girls where putting away their things.

"Hi Maria" she smiles "You know, I really hate it when you girls drive like that. One of these times you are going to get caught, or worse... in a crash." she reaches down and grabs two pony-tails. The brunette's come up laughing, and grab the pony tails. They walk towardsthe kitchen and put up their hair as the first one speaks.

"If chief swan can find a driver good enough to catch any of us, then I'd gladly pay the ticket." Soph smiles and pushed through the doors.

"And I'd double it!" the second one yells, Carla shakes her head but smiles.

"Relax Nanna, if someone has that little skills that they hit us. Then quite frankly, they shouldn't be driving." she smiled, and Carla handed the other three apron's.

"And it's not like where doing anything illegal!" the red-head says.

"Okay, now shoo. You have a table to serve." she smiled and walked towards us, but before she got here Collin ducked out for a quick but urgent bathroom break. Reaching down she grabbed her little book and a pen.

"Hello, I'm Maria and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you guys?" she looked at me, I open my mouth but Seth interrupts.

"Your Au-digraph." he smiles, her smile drops a bit and she gives him a weird look.

"Um, what?" she giggles.

"How do you drive like that?!" he asks with a huge childish grin, Maria looks at him weirdly and glances out the window and finds my car.

"Ohh!" she smiles as it clicks "You guys where in the cars at the-" she smiles "Yep, that makes sense. Well my BFF Sophia, the brunette with the green jacket in the kitchen, her brother lives in Tokyo. We all spent about three years living there and well..."

"They all learned how to do something she calls "driving"" Carla says sarcastically, Maria rolls her eyes with a grin "And your suppose to be waiting tables, not talking." she shoo's Maria away.

"It's called drifting Nanna!" Maria says as she walks back to the counter, we all grin. Carla looks at us.

"Teenagers.." she rolls her eyes.

"Are they all yours?" Jared asks, she smiles.

"Ohh no, the two blondes are my nieces. You met Maria, and her twin sister is.." she looks around "Ooh, behind the counter. That's Christina. Um, the red-head is Natalie" she pointed to the girl waiting the far table "And the two in the back are Alex and Sophia. Alex has the dark brown hair, almost black and Sophia's is very light." the bell dinged.

"Order up!" someone said, judging by her hair I think that was Sophia. She spun around and went back into the kitchen.

"So, the usual?" Carla asks, we all nod. "And take out for the rest of the gang please" I add, she nods and scribbles it down. A dark-haired girl bursts from the kitchen doors.

"Yo, Carla!" she yells "I'm suppose to be cooking here, what am I making!?" Carla grins.

"Patients Alex" she smirks and yells out our orders.

It was clear how much love was held between this group and it had me laughing at how much they really were like us. Soon the place was starting to fill up, then it was almost packed. There was so much noise, I could hardly think. I scribbled on a napkin as we waited. The occasional "Order up!" broke through the crowd, though thank-fully six bags of food were soon brought to the counter. Carla ran over and rang up the till. "Okay, that's $67.93 please." I handed her the money and we grabbed the bags, we each grabbed two and left to my car.

(Maria's p.o.v)

I watched as the three guys left the restaurant, I wont say it out loud but the were pretty cute. I cleared the dishes off the table and headed to the kitchen, when a flash of brown on the bright red booths caught my eye. I stopped and looked back at the now empty booth. Setting the tray of dishes down I went back and carefully picked up a brown jacket. Turning it over I glanced at the strange school logo, it wasn't one of ours.

"Nanna?" I call over the noise, she looked across the room "Who's is this?" I held up the jacket, she looked puzzled for a second then she grinned.

"Ohh, I think that's Collins" she said.

"Who?" I asks, she rolls her eyes and points a thumb out the window.

"He's one of the boys that came in, quick you might be able to still catch them!" I nod my head and ran for the door.

(Collin's p.o.v)

I sighed as we left the restaurant, I felt like I could breath again. Jake popped the trunk and we slipped the food in.

"Come on guys, I'm starving here" Jared whined, my stomach growled too.

I paused when I felt something missing, I felt around for my phone. But only found empty pockets, also noticing my bare arms I groaned when I realized it was still in the restaurant.

"Jake, I forgot my jacket. I'll be right back." I ran towards the dinner.

"Collin wait!" Jacob yells, I roll my eyes and looked back at him.

"Jake I'll be like 2 seconds, Jeez" I yelled back.

"No! look out!" he yells.

_"Look out?"_ I think, the second I turn around I see a flash of yellow, then I run into something firm but surprisingly soft.

Instinctively I wrap my arms around it as we fall to the floor, I turned so I hit the ground first. We did about two more rolls until I finally came to a stop, with me on top and what ever I hit on the bottom. I look down when I heard a tiny groan, my mouth dropped when I looked down.

_"Oh shit"_ I think

Underneath me was a tiny girl wearing a yellow shirt and a dinner apron over top, her eyes were scrunched closed. I glanced down at the girl laying so close to my body. Her light blue jean covered legs were tangled in a heap with mine and her brown heeled boots were slightly digging into my left thigh. My hand was wrapped protectively around the back of her head and I grit my teeth as my now scraped skin laid against the rocky pavement, I sighed as it slowly started to heal. I glanced back up to see her blonde hair sprawled out on the pavement and my arm, creating a halo look around her face. The wooden butterfly clip my hand must have knocked out laid discarded a few centimeters away. I started sweating a bit when she still hadn't moved but to my good grace she let out a small groan.

"Am I dead?" her little voice asked, I started laughing.

"No sorry, not yet." I said, her hands were curled into a ball underneath my chest.

I could see my jacket in between them, I turned my head when I heard Jake and Jared approaching. I looked down at the girl, her eyes where still closed. I saw her little name tag pinned to the side of her apron

"Maria, are you okay?" I ask, she takes in a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so" she says, and my heart stopped.

Her eyes locked with mine and a little gasp left her lips, everything around me froze. My life, my friends, my job, everything I cared about vanished like dust in the winds. I instantly felt this strong connection, like a steel cable had locked us together, it was strong enough to knock the breathe right out of me. Though before I could do anything I left 2 pairs of hands grab my arms and haul me from the ground, I looked up to see Jake and Jared.

**"Maria!" **a high voice yelled, we looked up to see a girl with brown hair run out the doors. She ran to maria and grabbed her arms. "Oh my gosh, are you okay." She glares at me "Jesus H Christ! Do you ever watch where your going!" she yells.

"Sophia, it all right!" a voice says, maria sits up and grabs her arm "I'm fine, really!" but Sophia was still glaring at me, maria reached over and grabbed her face. Forcefully turning it to look at her "I'm. Fine." she says, Sophia's face relaxes and she sighs and closes her eyes.

"Okay" she says and wraps her arms around her waist, she hauls maria up. "Let's go!" she says and pulls maria back into the dinner.

"Wait!" I yell, they both stop "I'm sorry!" maria smiles.

"Its alright." she says, she grabs Sophia's hands and takes them off of her. She then proceeds to push her into the diner before she turns around and runs back to me, she smiles and grabs my arm "here!" she smiles "before you forget it a second time." I smirked and took my jacket.

"Thanks" I smile "I'm Collin."

My heart stops when she smiles back.

"Hi, I'm-" she starts but the doors flies open.

"**Maria!** You're not getting paid to stand there and talk. Let's go!" the red-head yells, she smirks and looks at the ground.

"Alright Natalie, I'm coming!" she yells back, she slips me a note and runs back inside.

Jacob grabs my arm.

"Dude what was that about!" he says "You could have hurt her!" I looked at my hand and slowly opened the note, it had her number and a little heart. "Collin, whats with you?" he says and shakes my shoulders, I look back at the door before whispering.

"I think, I just found my imprint..."

Well that's the first chapter, love it, hate it? Let me know, I take both good and bad but please be nice because I do listen to you guys. Read and review xoxoxoxox

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I AM THE CRAPPIEST PERSON FOR UPDATING, SHOOT ME NOW! (Goes into a corner to cry)

I'll shut up and enjoy.

Chapter 2

(Sophia's p.o.v)

We all watched as Maria came back into the, a "secret smile" written all over her face. Natalie sighed loudly, but I shut her up with a hard swing to the arm. The second mar got through the door she was tackled by Chrissie.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY!" she squeals, Mar lets out a breathy "Oph!"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine... REALLY CHRISSY!" she said louder as Christina's grip grew stronger. Nat laughed loudly and tickled Chrissie's sides, who in return squealed loudly and dove behind Maria.

"So...?" Alex says, I roll my eyes at the tone "Who was the stranger?" Alex's eyes glared suspiciously, already knowing the answer but not liking it.

"Oh, only the sweetest, most perfect guy anyone could ever meet on this god forsaken planet" she sighed and dreamily stared in the direction the left "Collin"

"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Alex cries out angrily and drags her into the kitchen, before persuading to throw her onto a chair. "Look at me!" she says and grabs Mar's chin "Why are we here?" Mar looks at us and back to Alex.

"Al, please" she whispers "It's not wh-" she is cut off my Alex's hand striking her face, Maria cries out and grabs her cheek. All of us wanted to move but Alex was only doing what had to be done.

"Why are we here?" Alex asks again, this time with a little more anger.

"Alex please, this is rid-" she was cut off again, this time little tears appeared. Alex grabbed her chin and made Maria look at her.

"I won't ask again..." Alex said in a low slow tone "Why. are. we. here...?" the little tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks.

"For work..." Mar whispers.

"What?"

"For work" she says louder.

"And WHAT does that NOT include?!"

"..." Alex raised her hand "BOYS!" Mar half yells and covers her face. "Okay, okay. I get it... no boys." Alex's watch started beeping; she shut it off, turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I followed her as the others comforted Maria.

"Okay, that was a little harsh" I say when we reach her car.

"You know why I did it Sophia, so DONT give me that lecture." she says and unlocks her car.

"She's allowed to hang out with boys!" I state, she glances at me.

"Like you were?!" she says and pauses with one foot resting inside the car "Tell me Sophia, how did that work out?" I glanced at the ground as my head filled with horrible flashbacks.

"That's not fair..." I whisper, she smirks

"Of course it is, I'm just doing what you couldn't." her watch goes off again; she sighs and glances at the setting sun. "I have to go, I'll see you guys at the house." was the last thing she said before driving off.

I sighed loudly and walked back into the dinner, Maria was eating a little bowl of ice cream. I sat down beside her and opened a pack of licorice, chewing on one as my mind wandered back.

_(Two years ago)_

_"You're what?" I yelled, I grabbed my aunts shoulders "you cannot be serious!"_

_"Sophia please stop yelling" my aunt sighed, I shook my head._

_"No, you have to be joking. You are not marrying this, this..." I trailed off on the right word "creep!" I glared at the man, he glared back._

_"Watch it you little punk" he said, I could smell the beer on his breath for here I swallowed my up-coming lunch and turned back to my aunt._

_"Aunty please, I am not going to sit by and let you throw your life away. Especially for someone as pathetic as this guy._

_"Why you..." he stepped forwards but my aunt rushed to his arm and grabbed it._

_"Nicolas's please, she doesn't mean It." she pleaded, he growled._

_"No, I give her a home, and clothes, food to eat, a bed to sleep in. And all she can do is treat me like this, children like this need to be taught a lesson" he said and turned to me "and I'm going to do that." my aunt pleaded with him to stop, pulling him away from me. "Let go of me woman!" he yelled and swung his fist, it hit her and she went sliding across the floor and into the wall._

_"Aunt Martha!" I yell, I go to get her but HE steps in the way. I glare at him "Move" I growl, he just grins "MOVE!" I yell, he shakes his head._

_"No" he smirks, yellow teeth in full view. I cringe at the sight, before glaring at him._

_"Look" I growl "I have been trained in advanced hand to hand combat, mixed martial arts, and I have a black belt in judo and karate. Which means VERY. EASILY. I can KICK. YOUR. ASS, now you should move or I'm going to drop you." He smiles, not really believing me._

_"Take your best shot" he smirks; I glare at him and break into a run. At the last second I fall to my knees and shins and slide under his legs, I throw my fist up and sack him. He cries out and falls to his knees. I slide to a stop and spin around; jumping over the floor I come up and roll over his back. I land beside him and grab his neck; lifting up his head I smash it into the table. He groans and falls to the floor, I kick him in the gut as he tries to get back up. He slides over to the counter and pulls himself up. He charged at me arm full swing, I rolled my eyes and ducked under his arm and then the other... this man was so drunk... I stuck out my left foot and tripped him, he fell forwards and hit the counter, than the floor. He growled and swayed a bit._

_"If you're smart, you won't get back up" I say, he growls and pushes off the floor arms and legs swinging at me._

_I again dodge both arms and block his left knee with my hands; throwing out a quick combo I hit him in the stomach, chest and head. Down he went again. "You should really stay down." I tease, totally knowing he wouldn't. He rolls over and tries two times to get up; I look over to my aunt that has still not moved. The third try, he gets back up, he goes into a run... I think trying to tackle me or something. I slid my foot back into a defensive position and wait about three seconds, when he was close enough I grabbed his arm and using my right knee I slammed it into his gut. With the forwards momentum I tossed him into the fridge, a loud bang was heard as his head hit the metal frame. With a loud groan the asshole sunk to the floor, I turned back to my aunt. Rushing over I slid to her side, carefully rolling her over I groan. There was a thick line of blood about an inch and half running from her temple down, I softly ran my fingers down her face._

_"Aunt Martha?" I asked quietly, not knowing if she could hear me. But she was out; I sighed and turned back to the man... NO THIS MONSTER! I laid her head back down and pushed myself off the floor. "GET UP, YOU PETHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN. YOU LOW DOWN DIRTY FUCKING SCUM BAG!" I yelled, he tried to push himself off the floor "GET UP YOU LOSER!" I waked over and hauled him off the floor, roughly slamming him into the fridge. "YOU ABUSED HER FOR YEARS, DIDN'T YOU" I pulled back my arm and throw a hard left hock, then a right. It knocked him to the floor but I wasn't done, I hauled his ass back up tossing him towards the counter. "ALL THOUGHS BRUISES AND BROKEN BONES, THE BLACK EYES. SHE WOULD NEVER ADMIT IT WAS YOU!" I throw a low punch to the gut then two more, he curls over and I kick him in the head. "HOW MANY YEARS DID YOU HURT HER?"_

_His body snaps back and I pull him to me "ITS NOT THAT FUN WHEN YOUR THE ONE GETTING HIT IS IT?" and I grab him arms and pull him off the counter, using a mix of a wrestling and judo throw I flipped him over my body and onto the table. It shattered at the weight and he rolled the floor. "TO NOT BE THE ONE WITH POWER, TO BE WEAK" he rolled over and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him to me face "You say my aunt is weak, but if she put up with you for this long... then she's the strongest person I know." I looked over at my aunt, before growling "Now, we are going to walk out that door and leave. You will not come after us or try to find us." I tightened my grip "Mark my words, if you ever lay a hand on another female without permission... I will kill you. And trust me when I say" I bring my lips to his left ear and whisper "There is no place in this world that you can hide, that I won't find you." I pull back and look at him, raising my fist "And I won't stop until I do..." I threw my killer left hock and his eyes rolled back and shut._

_(Nat's p.o.v)_

_I drove down the street, pushing my speed to the absolute max in the city. I had this sinking gut feeling that something was wrong; something was just off with Sophia today. This always worried me because Sophia had a bad habit of holding everything in and letting it explode on one person, usually me. But don't get me wrong, I was in no way defenseless. So in other words, I gave as good as I got. The California hospital knows us by heart but hey, I'd rather have her come at me than someone else._

_"Natawie?" a small voice says, I turn and glance at my little sister. Having just turned Three, she could not pronounce all her letters yet. Yes she is Three and YES I know, if Sophia is freaking than it's probably not a good idea to bring my little sister. But I was babysitting her and our parents are out till 11 so it's not like I could just leave her at home, so yeah. Here we are now; I glance at my little sister._

_"What baby" I say, turning my sigh back to the road._

_"Where are we going" she asks, I sigh._

_"We're going to Sophia's, sweetheart." I say and drift a hard right, Elisabeth (my sister) squeals loudly before laughing. Lizzy had always loved my driving._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I think something's wrong, baby." I answer._

_"What's wrong?" I inwardly groan._

_"... I don't know, okay angel" _

_"When why are we gowing" she smiles, I smack the steering wheel._

_"Because I want to make sure Sophia's alright." _

_"Is she not awright?" I exhale quietly. Really fighting the urge to just leave her on the side of the road..._

**_"Well you could do it, no one would notice" Rage's voice laughed_**

**_"Are you crazy, she's your sister! That so cruel!" Love's voice argued back_**

**_"But she's so fucking annoying!" Rage rolls his eyes "Like does she ever shut-up, my grand children can hear her complaining..."_**

_**"You are a horrible person! and your grandkids wouldn't live long enough with you watching them**!" **I tuned them out to focus on driving**_

_"I don't know sweetheart... that why we're checking!" I say calmly, if there was one thing Lizzy was notorious for, it was reaching her daily quota of over 10,000 questions._

_"What's wrong wif her?" she asks again, I groan._

_"Oh MFG... I don't know baby..."_

_"Then why are we going?" she whines, I glance up at the sky in annoyance._

_"Lizzy" I sigh "we are going to Sophia to make sure she is okay, and then we are going home okay?" I glance at her "I don't know anything else so please stop asking the same questions." she looks at me then out the window, I sigh and enjoy the quietness. It didn't last long._

_"... Why would she not be oway?" she asks, I look at her. She looks at me... nothing but pure innocence on her, the little minx..._

_"Because sweetheart, the doctors say Sophia has a very bad case of something they call rage blackouts." I answer._

_"What's that?" _

_"It's when a person holds everything inside and finally gets really mad and everything comes crashing out." I say "and when Sophia does this, she can really hurt a person."_

_"Why does she do that?" I swear she was just doing this to piss me off..._

_"Because... she developed it when she was very little and it got a lot worse after the-" I stopped myself harshly, closing my mouth before I said anymore. Lizzy looked at me curiously._

_"Awfter what?" she asks._

_"Nothing!" I say sharply, I gasped as a bunch of ice-cold shivered went down my back "Oh shit..." I whispered quietly, I increased my speed. Within two minutes we had reached the house, I left the car running and looked at my sister. "If I ask you to stay in the car will you?" she thinks for a second._

_"Can I play some games?" she asks, I roll my eyes and hand her my I-phone. The bubble game appearing on the screen, I glance at the house._

_"Now DONT leave this car" I say sternly, she looks at me and nods. Quickly scrambling out of the car I turn on the music and lock the door, grabbing the keys I hit the smiley face. "Sarah, mute outside noise and blind the windows please" With a quick beep and a "yes Natalie" I run up to the house and with a hard 360 degree spin kick the door goes flying open, I run in and slide to a stop._

_"Oh shit..." I whisper as I look at Sophia._

Okay... sorry if that was a bit confusing. Sophia really just kiked the crap out of her aunts very drunk and abusive boyfriend...so, yeah. Um it will make more sence in chapter 3. love you all peace out.

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3! enjoy.

_(Sophia's p.o.v)_

_We pulled into the hospital, my aunt and I in one and the jackass in the other. My hands were wrapped in a soft towel, the paramedics where trying to slow the blood loss. They were nothing but a dull throb by now, but my hands weren't what I was afraid of... we were pulled out of the van and into the hospital. 5 nurses instantly came to help my aunt, a 6th came but stopped at me. She reached down and carefully grabbed my hands, hissing when she removed the towel._

_"Come dear" she said "Lets tend to these hands" I didn't move, only looked at my aunt being wheeled away, Natalie came running into the hospital and looked around. She sighed when she found me, she ran up and took my arm. "Miss, we have to look at those hands" but I still wouldn't move, Nat squeezed my shoulder._

_"Soph" she whispered, I slowly turned to her "She'll be fine, let's go" _

_I looked at her but followed the nurse, she led me into a small side wing. Natalie's hand never left my arm and with a gentle squeeze my eye were slowly glancing at hers. I'm not sure what was with me, everything was moving in slow motion but I think it had more to do with the fact that my body was still deciding if I should be scared, nervous, hurting or extremely PISSED OFF! _

_How could I have not seen it... though maybe I did. I just didn't want to except it because Aunty was the only family I had left and I didn't want to think that such a strong person could be reduced to the mess she's in now. I was such a fool. I was such a horrible Niece. she deserved so much better and it pissed me off that I hadn't done this years ago. _

_"Are you okay?' she asked, I nodded my head._

_"I'm fine" I growl before turning to glare at the wall._

_ The nurse had let to get a few supplies. Nat sighed and set down the bloody cloth. She sat down in the chair opposite for me and gently took my chin. Then turned my face to look at her. It kicked my in the gut as I saw the sad smile on her face. The sad fucking pity party she was giving me right now. _

_"Come on, I know you better than that." she whispered, _

_My eyes flashed a dangerous glare and the pity smile soon fell away. All I wanted to do was scream at someone right now and here she was giving me a fucking PITY party?! I was met with a challenging glare from Nat, my eyes locked with hers and we sat their glaring at each other in silence. _

_"Don't say your fucking fine Sophia, you and I BOTH know that's fucking bull-shit. You don't want pity then fine, you wont get it from me but only if your going to do something about it. So stop being a fucking idiot and tell me what your thinking or I swear to god I'll beat it out of you, and I don't give a shit if your injured or not..." she growls in an dangerously low voice._

_The death glare was still on my face but she had a point. I never did well with pity. It was something that mad me feel inferior to others, its the only thing I had gotten my whole life and I was sick of it. I wasn't some helpless girl that freaked out and ran away. But Natalie's words seemed to slice through my cleverly built walls and soon that glare was falling off my face and tears swam in front of my vision. _

_"I, I..." I bit my lip "I just feel so stupid, how is it that im a star at sports, a A+ student AT school and our "job" I quoted the name "But it took me over 10 years to figure out it had been him"_

_Soon the nurse came back in and removed the once white towel from my right hand. The blood started rolling down my fingers, the lines thin and little. Like someone took a crayon and was drawing on my fingers, Nat winced._

_"On a scale of 1-10 how much do they hurt?" the nurse asked, I shot her a "Are you kidding me?" look._

_A small gasp leaves her lips and Natalie glares at me threatingly._

_"I'm fine" I say and pull my hands away, Nat smacks me across the head._

_"It's not her fault you broke your hands, so stop being an ass!" she glared at me and I glared back at her._

_I Sighed loudly and give her my hand back. A few seconds later the front doors slid open and three girls stormed in, the first one slammed her hand on the counter. Causing everything on the counter to rattle loudly and the nurse to jump three feet out of her chair. _

_**"Where the fuck is she!"** she growled, the nurse's face paled a bit in fear._

_Security was called before __the second girl intervened. I froze, instantly recognizing that voice. I sent a death glare at Nat._

_**"You called them!"** I hiss, she shoots me a "No shit" look._

_"Of course I did, they were worried about you" she rolls her eyes **"ALEX!"** she yells_

_Alex glances over at us before smashing a thing of paper to the floor and storming towards us. The attendant stands up and calls after her, I do everything in my power to NOT smack myself in the face before I lean over the papered bed._

_"Its all right" I yell "Sorry, she's with me!" the nurse looks annoyed but sat down and waved security away, I shot Alex a look. "**Was that really n-"** I was cut off by a massive bone crushing hug. "Oh, hi to you too!" I squeaked. _

_After a few seconds she lets me go, I took in a deep breath. Christina and maria came over and both gently hugged me._

_"Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded my head._

_"Okay, what the hell happened?" Alex said, she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. I sighed and began to tell them my story, the nurse started popping my knuckles back into place. about half way through my story she had finished and reached over for some antiseptic, I didn't move as she poured it on. but when she reached for the numbing ointment I stopped her._

_"I don't need that" I said, she looked at me and I smiled "I'm serious, I've had worse. I really don't need it." _

_She set it down and slowly picked up the needle, I continued my story. By the time she was done I was done, she was wrapping up my hands when the doors opened up. She had pinned the last bandage when I saw who had come in, the girls looked up and swore. The nurse turned around and I shot off the bed, the girls shot around to and tried to grab me._

_**"Sophia!"** Alex yelled._

_ **The JACKASS himself** had been wheeled in to the hospital. I WAS SO GOING TO KILL HIM... he looked up at the noise and freaked out. Trying to get off the bed he was strapped too._

_**"Get me away from her!"** he yells **"SHE'LL KILL ME!"**_

_The nurses looked up, unfortunately Alex swung her arms around my body. I shrieked angrily as she pulled me to a stop about three steps from him. **The idiot** was freaking out like a little girl. Nat and Chrissy had caught up with us, both grabbed my body and hauled me away from him._

_**"Let me go you guys, let me go goddamn it!"** I shrieked._

_**"No way Soph!"** Al said as they hauled me back to the booth I was in, I shrieked loudly and struggled the whole way there._

_"Sophia you got him, now let it go!" Al said and locked me in a wrestlers bear hug, I struggled against her but it was no use. The doctors had wheeled him out of my reach, I still tried to get out. Nat reached over and grabbed my face._

_"Soph, shhh." Nat said, her voice trying to sooth me_

_"Look at him" Chrissy whispered_

_ I sent a death glare in his direction and soon I see a yellow puddle slowly forming under the bed jackass was tied to, his face was deathly white and his body shook with uncontrollable fear. This man was fucking pathetic... and for some reason that pissed me off more. _

_"Let it go, he's done. shhh, he's done." Nat whispers "He's done"_

_She ran her thumbs across my cheeks, My eyes filled with angry tears. Some from fear, some from anger, but mostly from the utter guilt that filled my body. A sob shock my shoulders and my body fell slack __against the floor, Alex loosened her grip and let me go__. I heard them all sigh in relief as Natalie pulled me to her body. I shock with shuttering breathes and quiet sobs. Nat whispered soothing things into my ear as her hand gently brushed through my hair._

_A few minutes later the doctors came up, he eyed me u and down for a second. I wasn't sure if it was from fear or wonder, at the moment I could give a shit and sent him a small glare. _

_"Young lady, are you going to calm down or are we going to have to drug you?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice._

_I glance up at him, and push myself out of Nat's arms. Gently wipe my eyes and put on my work face. I huffed and brought my feet to my chest. I glared at the floor, Nat smirked._

_"She'll be fine" she said "Sorry for all the trouble" he smiled._

_"It's all right, if I was in her place I would have done the same thing." he said and looked at all of us "You five seem to be quite the group." _

_Alex snorted loudly, Nat sent her a light look to shut up with Alex answered with a finger in the air. I smiled a bit at that but my eyes never looked back at the doctor, I glanced out the window in annoyance. I glanced to the side when I felt fingers gently running themselves through my hair, Chrissie sends me a small smile as she fixes the clump of tangled mess. _

_"Well, thanks I guess. Its safe to say this has not been our first rodeo." Nat continues._

* * *

><p><em>We had been sitting in the small room for over an hour. I kept glancing at the door in annoyance and hoped for some miracle that Nat would let me blast it to smithereens, that in itself was a long shot. So, I settled with kicking the wall in annoyance. There was a small hole about three inches deep in the wall. the girls where laying around the room on chairs. Alex was draped over the arms of the chair, Chrissie and Maria where sleeping on the long couch I smiled a bit as Maria hand curled a bit tighter around Chrissie's body. Nat was reading a book, her legs where crossed on the cushioned chair. I watched as she nibbled on her bottom lip, she did that when she was reading something inappropriate most likely sex. I annoyingly kicked the wall again. <em>

_"Okay, if you don't stop that I'm going to breaking more than just your hands" Alex growls annoyed _

_"Well, this is fucking bull-shit" I growl lowly._

_"Yes, well the wall cant really stand much more of your kicking" Alex smirks "and your driving me up the fucking wall with the sound" I glance at her as she curls her hands behind her head to grab the arm of the chair. She puts her feet on the other arm and kicks off, I watch as she flips backwards and lands on the ground in front of me. I watch as she pulls a dance move and spins up in a circle to face me"So why don't you go a few rounds with me instead" she smirks._

_"Dauphine says we cant find outside of the house" Natalie says, we both glance at her in annoyance. I smile at Alex and grab her hand and flip off the chair to land and roll across the floor. I stand up and spin to face Alex with a smile "But you two aren't going to listen to me anyway are you?" Nat sighs in annoyance. _

_"Well, her hands should be healed by now" Alex shrugs "And were standing in a fucking hospital, Sophia kinda broke that rule already" I glance at Nat and sent her a small smile, Nat rolls her eyes and hides her face back in her book _

_"fine, just don't break anything" _

_"Oh please" Alex smirks "What kind of girl do you take me for" Alex cracks her knuckles loudly_

_"Oh I know exactly what type of GIRL you are, that's why I said no breaking things" Nat adds with a flat voice.. _

_Loud crunching noises echoed around the room as I curled my hands into a ball, and smile as the cast slowly started to crack. I spin around and smashed my hands against the wall before smashing my arms together twice. The cast cracked loudly after the second time and with a flick of my hands the whole thing crumpled into small chunks and fell into the garbage can. I glance up at Alex challengingly as I dust my healed hands off, she sends me a cocky smile._

_"Does Sophia count as something?" _

_I couldn't help but smirk as Nat slowly lowers her book to stare dead-faced at Alex, a look of "Say one more thing and I will break you in half" stared at both of us._

* * *

><p><em>I flipped out of the way of Alex's foot, I sent her a smile as the sound echoed across the room. I throw two left punches at her and combo with a foot, she dodges the punches but isn't fast enough for the foot. She does block it with her hands but the force sends her back a few steps. She counters by falling back into a handspring and kicking me back a few steps, I send her a look as I wipe a little bit of blood from my bottom lip. I run forwards a bit and jump into the air, Alex rolls out of the air as my fist smashes against the floor. I flip my hair out of my face and send her a smile. I smirk and flip the other direction and throw my right foot over my head and smash it onto the ground. Alex quickly throws her legs into the splits, my foot rested a centimeter away form her crotch. she wiggled her eye brows at me before placing her hands on the floor and drawing back her legs back threw them. she kicked off the floor and threw them over in a bridge formation. I slide out of the way as she lands where I just stood, she stands out of the bridge and sends me a smile. She runs and kicks off the floor before throws a side kick at me, I grab her foot and throw it away form me. <em>

_She flips backwards and lands on the wooden table. Her left foot had gently hit the side of a metal chair, both our eyes widened as it fell backwards. kicking out her right foot she hocked it behind the back of the chair and caught it mid-fall. We both glance at Nat, her book slowly lowers down to give us an eye brow raise. Alex smiles and gently tips the chair back up the right way. Nat says nothing but lifts her book back up. With a smirk I jump into the air and throw another side kick, my foot barely misses her as I land on the table with a semi quiet thump. Alex had dodged to the left of my foot so when I landed I flipped my feet out and kicked off the wall, I mentally swore as I launched myself back at her but she was gone._

_I spun through the air and threw my feet over my head, turning my spin into a backflip and landing. My feet slide back a few inches and I now stood on the opposite side of the room. I thought I had her __But of course Alex saw it coming and I stood there watching as she lazily back hand springs across the room three times before flipping backwards in the air and balancing on the handles of a chair in a handstand, she lifts her head up to look at me with a cocky smile.__ I fell a bunch of tingles run down my back and twist on my right foot, I do a high spin kick as the door opens up, and I hear a loud gasp. I don't have to look to know who it is._

_"Oh, hello doctor" Alex says with a smile, he glances at her in shock. H__is mouth falls open a bit as she throws her feet forwards, flips two times mid air and lands on the chair with her hands sitting calmly in her lap "Is there any news?" _

_The girls smirk quietly as her faces holds a look of pure innocence, he blinks a few times in confusion which causes the girls to throw their hands over their mouths to muffle the laughter. _

_"How is my aunt" I say, my eyes turn to the doctor. He swallows and eyes up the bottom of my foot. It was currently frozen half a centimeter from his face. I half smirk and bend my knee before lowering my leg back down to the ground. He c__lears his throat as he eyes up the rest of the girls._

_"Well..." __He c__lears his throat as he eyes up the rest of the girls. _

_"Soph" Nat says gently_

_I roll my eyes at her and put my hands up in mock surrender before spinning around and walking to a chair on the opposite side of the room. With a "Are you happy now?" look I plopped into the chair with a huff and leaned on my left hand that was curled into a tight fist. The doctor glanced at my hands in shock and then notices the remains of the cast in the garbage. I sent him a "Ask us... I dare you" look, he just swallows and stares at us weirdly._

_**"How IS my aunt?!"** I ask again, I was starting to get re-pissed off again. _

_"S__he'll live. The bullet pierced her abdomen and it will take a few surgeries to make sure all the pieces are removed." he says cautiously._

_"Money is not a problem for us, just do what you need." Nat said, I curl my hand into a fist. _

_This jackass had been doing this for years and no one was fucking smart enough to realize it had been him the whole time! Like how many times had she come to the hospital for things that got broken?_

_"But what I'm mostly concerned with is the hit to her head, she lost a lot of blood and I'm scared she might have a third degree concussion. If were not able to stable her she might slip into a coma..." he said._

_**"WHAT?!"** I yell, I was really ready to kill that monster now._

_"Sophia!" Nat and Al yelled, they both shoot after me. I ducked under Nat and dodged Alex. The doctor called security, a few second later 7 guys burst into the room. I smirked, the first guy charged at me. I swung my fist and hit him in the stomach, using my foot I knocked him to his knee's and smashed his head into the desk. He fell to the floor, blood was pouring from his nose. I picked him up and threw him back into the other two guards, running up to the third one I jumped in the air and wrapped my legs around his neck. Twisting my upper body I rolled to the floor, sending him in a downwards spiral to the ground. (I stole that move from iron man three, the move Natasha does to take down the one guard in the building.) I picked up his baton too and looked at the guard, each one had pulled out there tazors. I moved my foot into a defensive mode, standing my guard. I calmly rolled the sticks in my fingers._

_"You have one chance to move or I'll drop you!" I say to the last three, I quickly spin the weapons around my body and hold them in a resting position. "You have three seconds!" they don't move "3" nothing "2" I look at each of them "1" I whisper, I go to run._

_**"Sophia Marie Jones!"** A voice yells, I slide to a halt and look around the room "That is quite enough young lady, **drop those weapons now!**" A tall man walks out from the crowd and my mouth dropped._

_I had not seen him in years..._

_The weapons slowly slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor. A semi quiet "thunk" was the only thing heard, as the entire room had fallen silent. I closed my mouth and swallowed, not believing what I was seeing._

_"Detective barn's?" I whispered._

"Sophia!" Natalies voice yelled, I screamed and fell to the floor.

"What the hell Nat" I say rubbing my now REALLY sore ass, she stood in front of me smirking.

"Let's go. I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" she rolls her eyes and tosses me my jacket, I send a death glare her way. Nat just laughed and shoves me out the door to lock up. The others roll around front, Gwen rolls down her window.

"Run the sleeping giants up!" she squeals, the others start laughing.

I flip her off and walk to my car, turning it on I glance at the clock. 7:42 looked back at me.

"Shit!" I face-palmed "Conner's going to kill us!"

I groan, the others gasp and seconds later 4 cars go speeding out of the parking lot.

Okay, peace out.

xxxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, up, up, and away we go!

(Collin's p.o.v)

I watched Maria go back to the dinner, Maria... I love that name. I think its actually my favorite now, no Maria IS my favorite. I was bouncing all over the seat the entire ride home, I lost count of how many times Jake told me to shut-up or well how many times he tried, the guys where laughing too hard. We almost went off the road twice, Jake CAN NOT laugh and drive at the same time. We finally made it home, surprisingly in one piece. Seth got out of the car and did the wolf-call, the boys came out of the house to get the food. When I saw Brady I exploded, I jumped out of the car and tackled him in the grass.

"BRADY, BRADY, BRADY!" I yelled as we rolled across the grass "OH MY GOD!" I threw both fists into the air before exploding in laughter. The guys start laughing.

"Oh my god, get a room you two!" Leah yells with an eye roll, Sam shakes his head with a laugh

"Okay love birds, break it up and lets eat!" Jake looks at Jared with a grin.

"Uh sorry Sam, but that's not going to be possible"

"At least anymore..." Jared adds with a laugh, the guys stop laughing and look at us.

"wait, what?" Paul blanks

"Uh Jake, do you mean that ..." he trailed off and glanced at me, hinting at the imprint. Jake started smirking before he too broke out in laughter, soon Jared and Seth followed. They all collapse on the ground, as they mock Jake's yelling In high-pitched girly voices.

"I never knew Collin imprinting would almost get us killed!" he said between breaths.

"WAIT WHAT?" Brady gasps and sit up "Are you being serious!" he looks at me, I sit up and grin like a fool. "Dude!" he yells and tackles me back into the grass before we both explode with laughter.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

"Conner, were here!" I yell as we come through the double doors

"You girls are late" he says, anger lacing his voice. "It's important to-" Nat cuts him off as we rush around the room.

"Yeah sorry, our game went a little longer than expected." she shifts through her music book before handing him some.

"Girls, you are supposed to call if your going to be late!" he yells, before dropping in a chair as he scans our latest piece.

"Conner" Maria whines "We forgot to call, there was a lot going on." she starts up her keyboard and checks the programs.

"Yeah and ONE TIME is not going to hurt anyone." Chrissie adds while looking for her sticks "Ugh! has anyone seen-"

"On the stand Chris" Alex shakes her head, Mar just giggles "Has anyone seen my tuner?"

"No, but you can use mine" Nat throws her the little box "Mar, do you have your tambourine?"

"No I have it here" I yell grabbing it from the box and my guitar from its stand. "Okay, does everyone have everthi-"

"GIRLS!" Conner yells, throwing the music on his desk "It is not just one time, YOU WERE OVER TWO HOURS LATE! Our rules are set in place for a good reason! They are for your safety and not for you to just blow off when you feel like it!" we all look at him "You had All of us worried... your Mother was freaking out!" he groans and falls back in his chair, the girls secretly smile at the floor as I sigh with an eye roll.

"Your right" I say, with as much fake pity as I can muster. I swear I've done this speech a thousand times! "I'm the one in charge and I should have called you about the game, that was my fault and it wont happen again." the girls nodded and grab their Instruments.

"Fine..." he says with an eye roll, Mar and Chris quietly high-five "And I'm telling Dauphine!" Conner yells as he walks towards the back room.

"NO!" All of us yell, we were hoping to avoid a beating if possible.

Okay, Okay, dauph would never actually BEAT us. NO, she'll make us beat each other up in a little thing she likes to call "ultimate fighting". We all groan before heading to the booth, the girls slip on their headphones as I adjust my microphone.

"Sound check one, can you hear me. Check, check, one two three, over?" I glance at Conner who waves his hand up a bit, I adjust the guard back a smidge "Sound test two, check, check. One two three, over?" he signals Nat and Al to step up to there mic's before he gives a thumbs up. Chrissie pulls her sticks into the air and bangs them to the beat.

"One, two, three, four!"

(Emily's p.o.v)

I sent the boys out an hour ago to get some food for dinner. I heard the car pull up before the wolf call, the other imprints where setting up the back-yard for us to eat. I heard Collin laugh loudly before veriuos levels of crashing echoed through the house, I rolled my eyes with a smile. Half listening to the conversation as I grabbed the rest of the cups and silverware, I walked out at the end of their conversation.

"I never knew Collin imprinting would almost get us killed!" Jake yells between breaths.

"WAIT WHAT?" Brady gasps and sit up "Are you being serious!" They exchange looks before exploding with laughter, I smile and set the stuff on the table.

"Is it true?" I whisper as I walk up to Sam "Or are they just joking again?" this hadn't been the first time those two had joked about something like this, but being 16 and all I guess it was in their nature. Sam starts kissing my whole face multiple times before I lightly push him back with a laugh.

"I don't know" he grins "If it is then I doubt the others would be involved, so yeah? I guess the little goof-ball really did find his Imprint" I smack him lightly in the chest before walking over to Collin.

"Congratulations!" I smile and pull him in a hug, he hugs me back.

"Thanks Em" I pull back before Rachel gave him a big bear hug, Kim just gives him a light kiss on the head and a smile.

"Okay, now that's out-of-the-way!" Rachel grins

"You have to tell us everything!" we all yell in glee, Collin blushes and rubs the back of his neck

"Well... it's kind of embarrassing" Collin smiles before going off into the story, which the other boys regularly interrupted. We all sat and listened but the one thing no one noticed was that Leah vanished half-way through the story.

Sigh, poor Leah... well! Things can only get better right?_ (Lightning crashes, thunder booms and rain pours down)_ Really...? okay I'm ending this before I get soaked lol. Peace out lovely's!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, next chapter. A.N. Please pay attention to the time markings, I will be switching between past and present so watch out for that or you will be lost. Okay, enjoy... hopefully this makes sense, so I might change a few things in the next few days if I don't like it so be warned.

Enjoy.

(Carla's p.o.v) (Few days later)

I looked up to see 5 cop cars speeding down the street, something had been attacking people a few towns up and folk down here were starting to get worried it was going to come here. Forks is a quiet town that keeps to itself, sure we had our fill of problems but it didn't deserve this. I glanced at my staff.

"Hey Sarah?" A 17 year old girl with pinned up locks turned to me "I'm going to take a break for a minute, are you alright here?" She smiles.

"Of course Carla, do you need anything?" I smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"No love, thank you though" I say she nods and continues cleaning. I had hired Sarah a few years ago when she ran away from home; I found her outside my restaurant and took her in. I could hear the door opening as I left and Sarah greeting a customer. I walked outside and got my phone, with a few clicks the other line picked up.

"Hey, it's me" I look up at the distancing lights and frowned at the sickening silence "I need you to check something out for me"

(Carlisle's p.o.v)

I pulled into the station and looked around, cop cars were parked everywhere. There blue and red light were like a silent warning of a bad omen. I got out of the car just in time to see Chief swan wave me through the yellow rope, I nodded at the cops beside me and headed into the building.

"Chief" I nod

"Carlisle" I say and shake my hand; I glance at the wall and swallow my venom roughly. The smell had hit me before I even left the car.

BLOOD

"What's going on?" I asked, even though I was sure of the answer.

"A younger couple called in a murder about 45 minutes ago"

"Are they still here?" I ask, Charlie gives me a nod and I saw two people in their twenties sitting on an ambulance and wrapped in blankets.

"The boyfriend called it in a half an hour after he could talk again." I nodded and tried to focus on what Charlie was saying and not on the overpowering scent of blood that increased as we walked up the stairs. "I should warn you though, it pretty graphic in here" I nod and push open the large metal doors, I swear I almost fell over as all the smell hit me at once.

I gasped as I took in the room, the walls and floors were covered in blood. The bodies of victims were spread across the floor, as others where left half open and dripping from the ceiling. I held my breath as I walked into the room, watching my step as I walked. I glanced to see Charlie walking in beside me, a rag was held up to his face and the look of nausea held his face. I had never seen anything so horrid in my entire existence. If I could cry I would have been in tears right about now.

I swore I could hear the blood-filled screams that echoed around this place.

"How many where in here?" I asked quietly.

"30..." Charlie sighs; I shut my eyes and turn away from the mess. Charlie nods and fallows me out of the room; I shut the door and turn to him.

"I really don't know what to say Charlie... I think it might be an animal but I'd have to look at the bodies when their out of the-" I couldn't even finish the words. He gives me a grim nod and we walk down the hall.

Outside I Look up and gently breathed in the forest and the ocean. My eyes scan the flashing lights and I try to focus on anything other than the smell of blood. I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys, figuring it was best to get out of here. As I pushed the button my eyes caught a black car on the far side of the street, the windows were all tinted and its glossy coat shines from the flashing lights. It must have noticed me because seconds later it slowly rolled down the street; I paused to take in a deep breath. My mouth twisted in confusion; all I smelt was ocean water and pine needles.

(Shannon's p.o.v)

I glanced out the window and watched the cars drive by. The glass fogged with my breath and I wrapped my arms around myself. The dinner was a big hit in this small town; so many faces went in and out daily. A few people were sitting in their booths eating; some people buried themselves in their afternoon papers as others chatted with friends or family.

"Shannon?" A voice gently whispers, I glance back to see my older sister Carla staring worriedly at me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say and force a smile. She grabs my shoulder lightly and gives it a squeeze.

"Are you sure?" I give a breathy laugh and slowly nod my head.

"Yeah!" I try to say a bit more convincingly "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff" she sends me a worried glance before a man calls her from the far table.

I shake my head and try to focus on my work, but this nagging feeling in my gut would not leave. With a small sigh I Grab the dishes and haul the slightly heavy container to the back. I place the dishes in the sink and throw on the water. The bell strung above the door lets out a soft ring before I smile, I could hear her voice travel through the dinner as she greeted friends. Glancing up I see my daughter walk through the double doors.

"Hey mum" she whispers with a smile and pulls me into the hug.

"Hey Kira" I whisper quietly and hug her back.

Carla comes into the back with a tray of dishes and sets them beside the sink; she flicks off the water and smiles at us.

"Hey lovely" she smiles and gives her a hug, Kira smiles and hugs her back "Did you find anything?"

Kira made a grim face.

"Well, yeah. I found a lot of things, in a lot of pieces." I grip her shoulder comfortably.

"I'm sorry" I gently rub her cheek "Do you have an Idea of what it is?" I ask and I tie an apron around my waist. Carla fishes food out of the deep fryer.

"Espíritus de la niebla" She says quietly in Spanish, I stop tying and we both look at her.

"What?!" I blurt out.

"I know." Kira gently rubs a wet rag in a circle "I didn't get a good look because the chief brought a fucking Leech in" she growls lowly "but yeah, for what I could tell it was."

"They're not still here are they?" I asked the nervousness evident in my voice.

If a group of Espíritus de la niebla where here they would slaughter the whole town in amateur of days, and the closest keepers to us were a three day journey away. They'd never make it in time.

"No" Kira sighs slight annoyance mixed with her voice "I tracked them up to the West woods-"

"You didn't go on their land did you?!" I blurted out concerned, my nerves burned at the mention of the western forest wolves. She sends me "Are you kidding me" look.

"It's not like I couldn't take them..." She says a bit insulted, I look at her with wide eyes "Of Course not mom" she groans "but from what I can tell, the Espíritus de la niebla vanished about 5 miles after that." I rolled my eyes "So I THINK that their heading east" I sigh and finish tying up my apron.

"Okay. I'll let the eastern keepers know they'll be expecting a fight." I take the cloth form her hands and throw it in the sink.

"Do you need any help?" she asks with a glance around the mostly clean kitchen, I laugh lightly.

"No not really but you could do the dishes if you like?"

She sends me a small smile before rolling up her sleeves to sink her hands into the warm soapy water. I glanced at her as I took out some dough for buns. She looked so much like me. Her brunette locks were held up in a small pony-tail, Small shoulders with a tiny waist. Her tall upper body and long legs where the only difference between us.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked, hoping that my voice stayed casual and not stressed

"Well, I wasn't planning on it."

"Maybe you should." I say with a small smile.

"Why...?" She glances at me weirdly and I try to hide my nerves in the dough I was squashing under my palm.

"I don't know" I laugh lightly "You've been working so hard and I think that you should take the night off and have some fun?" she sends me a small questioning smile.

"What are you planning?" she smirks, I through my hands up in mock surrender

"Nothing, I swear"

"... I guess I could see if Ang wants to head out?" I smile and start cutting out the dough with a small cup before throwing them on a tray. I pop the pan in oven and set the timer as Kara's phones ring; I roll my eyes as she talks to her friends. "Yep. Yep. No way! Shut up, you're kidding! Oh my Gosh! Yep... okay I'll pick you up in a bit!"

I glance at her with a smile. Kira had grown up with two different families. I sent her to some of my human relatives as a baby, hoping she would stay safe but when Kira turned 9 her powers started manifesting and I had no choice but to come clean. Her shock and anger was an expected reaction but after a few days of the silent treatment she came knocking at my door.

We decided to keep her with both names as a matter or safety. Her real father had passed away when she was 3 months old and I'm constantly shocked to see that she acted like him in so many ways. Like scrunching up her nose in thought, chewing on the end of the pencil. Running her fingers through her hair and biting the bottom of her lip when she was annoyed but didn't want to say it out loud. I watch her dry off her hands after placing the last dish on the rack to drip dry; I smile and wipe off my hands on the apron.

"Kira?" I whisper, she glances in my direction "I love you" I whisper as I pull her into a hug "So much..." she laughs nervously and hugs me back.

"I love you to mum" I rub her back before she pulls back slightly to look at me "Are you sure you want me to go out? You're really scaring me here" I smirk and roll my eyes.

"I'm fine" I lie "I just... you remind me so much of your father" she frowns slightly and pulls me into another hug.

"I know mum, I miss him too." she whispers, I hug her tightly and burry my nose in her hair. She smelt like the strawberry shampoo I sent her for Christmas. "I have to go if I'm going to the movie on time." I nod and wipe my eyes with a laugh.

"Right, right!" I smirk "I'm a suck, go, go!" I smile and lightly push her through the doors.

I lean against the side of the wall doorway as she walks to the glass doors, she turns around.

"I love you" she mouths before backing through the door.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

Okay peace out!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Next chapter! Yeah.

Okay, let's go.

(Daphine's p.o.v)

I was in the kitchen making banana bread in a large metal mixer. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I was actually able to put Kayliee down with out a fuss. So in celebration I decided to start some of my baking, I happily took out a thing of butter, a jug of milk, some sugar and I was reaching for a carton of eggs when music fills the air. I looked around the room and set the cardboard container on the counter, I glanced across the room to the table and my eyes fell on my phone. 364-922-7758 stared back at me. I set down the eggs and press talk before holding it to my ear with my shoulder.

"Hello?" I ask. No answer "Helloo?" I open the eggs and remove three.

"Daph?" A quiet voice asks.

My eyes shoot open. The eggs fall from my hands and smash on the floor. I reach up and quickly grab the phone with my hand.

"Shannon?!" I ask in shock "It's it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me" I hear her gently smirk.

"Um..." I blank and shake my head "Oh my gosh. H-Hey! How are you? What are you doing? How is Kira? How is Carla? Are you guys going to come up? WHERE are you?!" I blurt out, Shan laughs lightly.

"Um, I'm living" she says, I snort at the irony of that "Yeah" she laughs sadly "I hate to be a burden but I need your help."

"Oh please, you could never be a burden. But, sure I'd be glad to help. Though that might be a little bit because the girls are in Louisiana now but yeah." I walk into the living room. I moved Sophia book and sit on the red cushions "What's wrong?"

I hear her sigh.

"I need you to check something out for me."

(Kira's p.o.v)

I stood in line with Ang and nervously rung my hands together. She was taking about things we had to do in school and boys but my mind was not in it. I couldn't get the conversation with mum out of my head.

"Just go have fun. You deserve it!"

It just didn't seem right. I felt like she was hiding something... but what?

"Hellooo?!" I glanced up in shock and glanced into Ang's brown eyes, they shine slightly behind her black glasses "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Of course" I laugh lightly.

"I doubt it..." She says with a slight eye roll "Because if you were, you would have freaked out when I mentioned that Eric asked me to the spring formal" I gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh! That's great Ang!" I half yell and pull her into a hug. Ang blushes slightly when everyone looks at us weirdly. "When did this happen?" she laughs.

"A few days ago. Bella told me to ask him and he beat me to the punch I guess?" I frown slightly at the mention of Bella's name but pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Seriously, I'm happy for you!" I say and hug her gently this time "We are so going shopping later" she laughs and starts going on about stuff.

I sigh without noise and glance around the movie theater. The people in front of me were ordering popcorn while others were talking on phones. Babies were crying loudly across the room. Phones were ringing loudly. The popcorn maker was bubbling. A man blew his nose in the far corner of the room.

Everything was getting louder.

Popping.

Talking.

Crying.

Arguing!

POPPING

TALKING

CRYING

ARGUING

I let out a struggled gasp and clutched my hands over my ears. Everything becoming amplified as my powers kicked in.

**POPPING!**

**TALKING!**

**CRYING!**

**ARGUING**!

The room starting growing dark and cold.

My heart started pounding against my ribs.

Sounds of water rushed against my ears.

"Hey?" Ang's voice beaks through the noise and I'm shocked back to reality with her arms around my shoulders.

"NO!" I shriek loudly in surprise and look at her with a gasp.

"Are you okay?!" She asks nervously. Everyone had turned to glance in my direction "Are you sick? Cuz we can do this another time?" her hand brushes against my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my hearing and tune out my powers.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry everyone" I say and nod at a few people.

Ang stares at me like I'm an alien.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I force a tight smile.

"Yeah, lets order." I say and nod my head towards the till. A blonde lady smile at us.

"slhspdifninpn pdvpidnpicnapnac?" she says, I glance at her oddly.

"Sorry what?"

"wbnfapin aifhap fasnfapin nneinfn kfhebskjfd?" I listened but for some reason I couldn't understand a word she was staying.

I smack myself in the head.

"I'm sorry what?" the blonde gives me an annoyed look

"I said. Welcome to star planets Movie Theater. What movie would you like to see?" I sighed lightly

"Um, two tickets for love is not blind please"

The blonde punches in my order.

"Would you like any drinks or popcorn with that?"

"Yes please. One large popcorn and two drinks" Ang answers and send me a confused look. I shrug my shoulders and reach for my purse

"That will be 23.99 please" the lady says and I pull out my wallet.

I grabbed a 20, 5 and a loony before placing them on the table. My hands were shaking so badly I dropped the change, the loony hit the table on its side and rolled off the edge. We both reached for it and I ended up cradling her hand on top of mine.

That's when I felt it.

That ice cold bucket of water. It's usually tingles but today it felt like flaming claws that rip their way down my back.

I literally gasp and ripped my hand out of hers.

The loony flipped into the air and landed on the counter as the intensity runs its course there my body and set my nerves on fire.

"Dhutngk dsidjdn heysndk?"

"Thdokwjbsiuba foudobsoubsi!"

"Gfouspoianns!"

"Lbfod fbos bsn pisn!"

"Gpnifi!"

The voices of people filled the air with incoherent word. I grasped my head and fell back against the counter as people moved in to see what the commotion was.

I look around and the woman in front of me, her face was one of death. Her skin now pale blue. Her eyes a foggy white and her fingers were black as the earth or her grave. I gasp and glance around the room. Dead faces looked back at me.

The golden locket burned around my neck and I finally understood what my mind was trying to tell me.

"Mum..."

(Maria's p.o.v)

We were in a small three story house in Louisiana Texas, bands played loud music outside and people walked the streets. I turned back to the small room and I glanced at the small blonde thing tied to a chair in front of us. A red circle fill of ancient symbols and designs sat above the girl, it bounded her powers in place and was a one way ticket back to hell. Sophia walked around her in a slow circle, a jug of holy water in her hands. We had been doing this for 20 minutes and were getting nowhere.

"I'm going to ask you again, WHERE IS THE GIRL?" she growls and through the water at her. The girl screams loudly as white smoke rises from her body "I know you took her! Where is she?!" The girl was panting as her head fell to her chest, her shirt and pants her soaked and her hair was dripping with water.

"You just won't take dead for an answer will you?" she pants with a smile; Alex grabs her chair and spins it towards her.

"For your sake you better be lying" she growls "Because I did not travel half way around the world to bring home a dead girl." Sophia throws my holy water on her, the girl screams I pain.

"Where is she?" Sophia yells and slams her hands down beside her legs.

"DEAD!" she screams.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Alex yells back and throws more water at her, the girl screams.

I glance at Chrissie with a look of absolute pity and she sends me a small smile.

"Your friends are gone, they left you." Maria says, she pushed off the wall she was leaning against and went to kneel in front of the demon "You owe nothing to them."

"So tell us where the fucking girl is!" Alex growls. The girl throws her head back and let out a low teasing laugh.

"I already too you! She's dead!"

"Listen here you fucking bitch! That girl was a good friend of mine. So don't you think for two seconds that I won't kill all you fucking bastards" the girls starts laughing louder "Because if she's dead I'm going to run into hell and slaughter every single one of you son of bitches!" she grabs her throat "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"SHES DEAD, SHES DEAD, WE GUTTED HER BODY AND LEFT HER TO DIE! SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!" the girl screams in a laughing singing voice, Alex pulls back her hand and punches her hard across the face. Sophia grabs her wrist as she goes to hit her again.

"That is a human girl you are beating too" She squeezes hard and Alex lets out a painful grunt "So if you can't control yourself you'll have to leave"

Alex growls and rips her hand away, she rubs her bruised wrist but says nothing. Sophia turns and looks at her.

"You've got one more chance. Tell us where she is or you're going straight back to hell." she says, the girl looks at her with a smug smile. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus" she says with the same smug smile.

"Spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas" Alex adds, the girl flinches in pain.

"Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii" Natalie adds

"**She begged for her life!**" the girl growls

"Omnis Congregatio,"Sophia says and leans up to her face "et Secta Diabolica!" the girl scream in pain and glares at her

"Ergo Draco Maledicte!" Natalie growls, the girls mouth falls open and her eyes shut "**Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura Tibi**" the girl slides across the circle making half of a star.

"She begged to see her family again, that's when cut off her head!" the girl yells

"Facias Libertate Servire!" Sophia adds.

The girl screams and throws her head forwards, the chair slides violently to the left of the circle as she violently tries to stay inside the body.

**"You think your all that?"** The blonde suddenly yells, Sophia hand go up and Nat pauses "Yeah, I know how you are." she let out a low laugh "You **keepers**. You and your _**P****recious** **codes,**_ and your oh so _**N**__**oble**_ rules." she says in disgust "You Keeper's run around and say your doing _**God's**_ work? Killing the creatures of hell. Slaughtering whole families." she looks at Sophia "You think your _**SO**_ special but Your not **God**. **Hell!** **You're no better then the rest of us!**" she lets out a hysterical laugh "The Only difference is WE creatures have the **balls** to admit we're evil..."

Sophia grabs a new bottle and dumps the entire thing of holy water over her head. The girl lets out a sicking screams as Sophia ties the now empty bottle back to her belt.

"Yeah, we're not God, hell. Were probably the farthest thing from God. But rules are meant to be fallowed." Sophia says "And a creature who _**breaks**_ the rules, gets_** ONE**_ warning."

Alex walks up to the girl and grabs her dripping face, with a hard jerk they lock eyes.

"That girl you took, was my best friend" I shivered at her tone "So don't think for one second that I wont send your sorry ass back to hell." The girl shuts her eyes in exhaustion "last chance! **Where is SHE?!**" Alex yells in her face, the girl lets out a pained laugh.

"Oh your friends long gone by now..." she winces and lets her head fall forwards "You'll never find her time"

"Well, at least your gonna burn in hell" Alex growls.

"You wouldn't dare" the girl pants in a broken voice.

"Te Rogamus" Nat adds with a harsh glare, her head snaps up and the girl looks at us with a scared face. Alex sends her a Cheshire smile.

"Audi Nos **Bitch**!"

The girl scream loudly as black smoke shoots from her mouth, like a tornado huge gusts of wind fill the room. I shield my eyes as papers and books fly everywhere, the lights flicked violently and the windows creak and groan from the pressure. I had to grab my hair as it blew everywhere around my head.

Finally the room cuts into deafening pop and the papers drift to the floor in silence. The candles blow out with a strangled hiss. When I open them Natalie is untying the unconscious girl and lays her on a mattress, I sigh and part my now messy hair from my face.

"So what now" I ask quietly, I'm met with Sophia glance. She lifts her hand into the air and slams them together, fire burns in between them. She throws her hand open and a line of fire is drawn across the air, she reaches in and grabs it. With a flash of light and a crack loud enough to be lightning a long black and red scythe is now in her hand. She expertly rolls the weapon around her body before grasping the top of the staff into her other hand and gripping it hard. A loud ring of metal sliding along metal is heard as a ray of light runs along the edge of the menacing blade. I glance around the room and see the rest of the girls had changed and summoned their weapons as well; I was met with 4 serious looks before Sophia spoke.

"We find her."

*Gasps* what are they? hahaha okay Read and review peps

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

(Dauphine's p.o.v)

I was sitting on my chair with my cup of hot tea, the clock on my computer said it was 2:34 AM. I was waiting for the girls and I had to call my older brother Mark or I would have been curled up in my nice warm bed. We have a protective sphere that covers the house. It acts as a shield to keep the demons, creatures, ghosts and lost souls from passing through our walls.

And yes, I know it's odd but I like to keep my family safe and even with the protective shield... the house still creeps me out at night.

God, why did we ever come here?

I sighed and I slid my phone into my pocket before slipping my cup in the sink and tip toeing through the house. I opened the door and slowly walked down the steps to the basement.

The walls were a faded black color; the wall paper was falling off the walls. If you hit them, thousands of little bugs would come running out of the cracks.

The steps creaked and moaned as I went down; I tested each step before moving.

The pipes leak, you could hear the small drips of water as they hit the floor.

If you looked hard enough you could find two or three mice wandering around.

Nobody but me ever came down here; the wood is old and slightly rotting so I keep the girls upstairs. The construction guys are coming tomorrow to fix them before one of us falls right through.

Finally I made it to my destination; I walked up to the far end of the room. There hidden behind a bookshelf was a large black door, instead of a handle though there's a silver dish full of water. I press my finger into a small spike above it, blood rolls down the hollow lines and mix's with the water. After glowing a bright white the door shifts and slides to the side.

Once inside the door shuts and seals, on the wall is another small bowl. I dip my hand into that, swirl it around and wipe it off with a white cloth. I watched as the cut sealed itself up. Lanterns hang from the tall tiled roof and burst into flames as I walk near them.

When I reach the end of the tunnel, I walked into the lush gardens and sit on a comfy chair, the sun is shining. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. I sat down at the edge of the chair and picked up a long knife, with a small wince I glided it along the palm of my hand and begin to chant in latin.

"Cum sanguine Lunis quatuor colligitur electi surgent, et mors ex parallelis ad salutem innocentium." I brought my hand onto the table and it guided across the surface with ease "Excita dico tibi extremis terrae, custodes terrae. Ignis, aqua et aere." the blood glowed a bright orange and the glass faded white, within seconds I'm met with a face.

"Hey lil' sis" my brothers cocky voice rings through, I roll my eyes.

"Hey asshole..." I hear him laugh "And cut it out with the lil' sis shit, your only 4 minutes before me" He laughs and leans back against a brown leather couch.

"So" he smiles "how you doin'?" I shot him a look as I wiped my hand off with a towel.

"I'm okay, it's a bit hectic raising five teenagers and a three year old, but we make it work" He laughs loudly.

"Well it's your fault you decided to protect all of them" I rolled my eyes.

"Their stronger together..."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before" he smirks "Where are the brats anyway?"

"The **girls** are out stopping a group of Espíritus de la niebla" I roll my eyes at their Spanish name.

"You sent 5 **keepers** out to kill a group of **fog spirits...?**" my brother laughs loudly "That's like baby stuff Daph! Do you have that little faith in them?"

"Well they wanted to go!" I blush under his laughter "Besides, they mauled a group of people at a club somewhere in Shannon's territory." I say his mouth drops.

"No shit eh?" he grins "Old Shannon is still up and kicking?" I roll my eyes.

"She is not old dumb ass, and the only reason you tease her is because she wouldn't sleep with you" I laugh.

"Ouch..." he laughs

"What do you have for me" I grin, referring to the problems brewing in the south.

"There have been a lot of disappearances in the east lately, People disappearing. Victims found dead in forests or parks... The counsel thinks it could be werewolves but I'm not sure" I glance at my hand and run my finger over the now sealed cut and picked up my cup

"What are the killings different?" I ask before taking a sip.

"Well, there mauled pretty badly so I see how one could assume that. But their also drained and it's not just on the full moons either" I sent my cup down on the marble table

"Wait, like vampire drained?"

"Yeah, but usually their more neat about that" he sighs "You know with their laws and all" I roll my eyes at the reference to the volturi.

"No shit" I laugh "We said we would slaughter all their sorry asses if they didn't stay in line."

"And it kinda helps when Aro is fucking terrified of you" he laughs and I can't help but smirk at the mention of the brunette vampire "Hell hath no fury like woman scorned" He sighs with a smile and wipes away a few stray tears.

"It could be lycans but they're not that careless to leave the bodies in a park..."

"I don't know sis, this one has me thinking of one creature" I sigh at the thought of not killing the leeches.

"But that wouldn't make sense; I thought we killed all of them in like the 1100's?"

"Well, I thought we did to but nothing else would fit. There are no drops in tempter, no reading. No scents, there's just nothing that's would point me out of this one" I sighed and grabbed up my cup. I looked at the liquid with disgust before throwing it on the flowers behind me.

"I know... It's a windigo army"

HAHAHA I'm trying to hint at things here. Read and review!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, next chapter.

(Sophia's p.o.v) (Thirty-Two years ago)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I gasped and shot out of bed at the sound of loud beeping, I sigh and glance up at my clock. The small square box filling the room with the most annoying sounds. I ball my hand into a fist and slam it down on top of the machine. A sickening crack is heard as the small frame crumples under my strength, with a growl I smack the now crumpled box across the room and watch as it explodes into a million pieces against the wall. A loud gasp is heard as Natalie enters my room, she had to tuck an roll to avoid the flying projectile and was currently staring at me in annoyance.

"Holy crap, you pissed in your cornflakes" she jokes with a small smirk, I send her the bird and a un-amused frown before rolling out of bed. "**Al**, **Sophia's** breaking things again!" she yells in a giggle.

"**SOPHIA**, I swear to GOD if you don't stop breaking my stuff I'm GOING to **kill you**!" Alex yells through the house in a strained voice.

Natalie smirks loudly as she lifts up her hands. With a light hiss they start glowing an igniting in a red and yellow fire, she moves her hands above the broken clock and slowly the pieces start to turn red. With a smile she flicks her hands up and the glass, well now molten glass and plastic floats into the air. With a light smile she brings her hands together in an open circular formation and slowly closes her fingers into fists. With a high pitched hiss the glass and metal swirls into a ball and instantly cools before fading into a silver and clear ball. It falls into the garbage-can with a semi-loud thump. Nat sends me a smirk as she dusts off her hands. I roll my eyes and strip out of my sexy lace nightgown.

"Damn, if I knew you would give me a strip tease I would have brought a camera" a voice smirks, I turn to see Al standing in the doorway.

"Oh piss off Al" I growl.

I walk to the closet and pull out a white sport bra and matching underwear, with a sigh I pull out a pair of sweat pants and pull them on. I walk over to the desk and gently brush my hair and pull it into a loose bun. I grab my fingerless gloves and slip them to my hands before tying up my shoes and heading to the kitchen.

(Daph's p.o.v)

I walked down the hallway quietly and opened up the small door covered with pink flowers. The room was lightly lit, light peaked into the room form the semi-parted curtains. I smiled and quietly opened up the curtains before turning to the small crib.

"Kayliee" I whisper with a loving voice, I glance down to see the 2 month infant, her little chest rose and fell with each breath and I couldn't help but smile as she sucked on her thumb. I gently reach down and pick up the sleeping child before heading down stairs. I purposely got up a half an hour earlier than the girls so I wouldn't be in the way fro their daily morning fight. I shift Kayliee close to my chest before opening the cupboard to grab a bottle. With a flick of my hands a gust of air fills the kitchen and a package of baby formula and different foods start floating around the kitchen.

A loud bang fills the air followed by angry swearing echoes through the house and I shake my head with a smile. Well, the girls were up. Loud yelling echo's the house and Kayliee stirs in my arms with a gurgle and a whimper. I curl my hand in a tight fist to cut out the wind and grab the now warm bottle from the microwave, I gently test the milk on my wrist before sitting on a wooden stool and feeding her. Echoes of heels, boots and flip flops rang down the steps and soon the kitchen was filled with five noisy teenagers.

"Shhhhh!" I growl and narrow my eyes on the swearing teens.

"Sorry." Five voices say in unison and their yelling ceases, I smile and cross my left leg as I turned to face them.

"There's breakfast on the table." I say and nod my head in the direction of 5 tall glasses filled to the brim with thick grey liquid.

They sigh and walk into the Living room.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahhhhh!"<strong> Natalie cry's out when her arm is grabbed by Sophia and she's flipped to the floor.

Sophia smiles as she standing over her, the wooden staff is pointed at Nat's throat. She sighs and leans back against the red mat. My hand shoots out and I easily catch her wooden staff before it hits the baby bouncer Kayliee was sleeping in.

"Natalie you NEED to focus!" My voice rings out through the training room.

"I cant tell if your even trying" Sophia jokes and removes her stick before extending her hand. "What are you half asleep?" Nat laughs and grab it.

With a gasp she's quickly hauled off the floor and standing face to face with Sophia. Who in turn smiles, I give Nat a light whistle and toss her in a new staff. With out looking Sophia's beats her to the punch as her hand shoots into the air, catches the staff and calmly hands it to Natalie.

"This is SO unfair?!" Natalie cries out as yet again Sophia throws her to the mat with ease "Sophia is way higher level then the rest of us!"

Sophia snorts loudly at that comment and I could help but smile.

"That's kinda funny though... considering you guys have been doing this for the better part of 5000 years before me" Sophia teases lightly as she circles Nat "Oh come on, don't tell me your giving up? I'm just getting warmed up" A Cheshire grin held her lips. "What's wrong baby, you scared" she teases again. At this Nat snorts loudly.

"Oh you, please..." she puts her hand sot the mat and flips up with ease "I'm just saying you cheat" Sophia mouth falls open in a gasp

"I do NOT cheat!" she growls but I could see the smile on her face.

"Oh please, I know you cheat!" Alex's voice calls from across the room.

I glance up to see her disarm and flip Christina to the mat before pining her there with an arm, with a huff she blows her long red hair out of her face and glances at Sophia with a smile. Under her Chrissie whines loudly and tries to squirm out of her grasp

"Being better than someone is not cheating Alex, its called skill... Apparently something you still need to learn" Sophia adds with a smirk.

I eternally swear as Alex's eyes narrow on Sophia in a deadly glare but Sophia brushes it off with a smile. She rolls the staff in her hands before glancing back to Natalie how had pulled herself off the mat.

"You have to keep your focus Natalie" she says and drops back into a fighting stand "A distracted opponent means a dead one."

She nod and drop into a similar stance, the wooden staff twirls gently in her hand. Natalie runs to strike her but Sophia grabs her shoulders, flips over her head and lands to the floor. When her feet land she quickly drops to the floor and swipes out Natalie's feet. Natalie Squeals as she hits the mat yet again. Sophia grabs the spinning staff before it touches the floor and calmly places both of them behind her head. A Cheshire grin was holding her lips, Nat groans and lays against the mat. With a sigh I blow the whistle around my neck and call her off the mat. Christina high fives them both before she sit cross legged against the wall. I call up Maria next and watch the same scene fold out. I walk over to Kayliee and rub her belly with my fingers.

One by one each girl was taken down and out by Sophia, my **still** undefeated pupil. I blow my whistle as Chrissie is tossed to the mat and signal up Alex, who smirks and cracks her knuckles loudly. Sophia smiles and tosses Christina her staff before patting her on the back. Alex smiles and steps onto the mat, the wooden staff held threatingly in her fingers. I always had to watch these fights, Sophia and Alex were so closely matched that it always came down to a nail biting finish.

They both drop into a fighting stance and I drop my hands for them to begin.

Sophia is the first to attack, throwing multiple gabs at the face with the staff. Alex easily dodges them before she brings up her staff to block a hard hit to the ribs. Both girls charge at each other before locking sticks in the middle and doing a fast spin to knock the other off the mat. Sophia throws back her right hand before jumping into a quick back hand spring, barely dodging Alex's staff that crashes down in the spot Sophia had been in only seconds before. With a large smile Sophia slowly twirls the staff in her hand, Alex glances up at her from a crouch.

"You know Alex" she grins "I found myself saying a little pray for you last night"

"Did you Sophia, how kind" she smirks and grips the bar in both hands.

"Yes, I prayed that Apollo would inspire you with a strategy that might end your rather long string of defeats at my hand" Sophia smirks back.

Alex smirks and launches herself up into the air, Sophia blocks the head attack and goes to knock out her knees. Alex quickly blocks it and jumps into a side kick, Sophia quickly rolls out of the way with a smile before blocking a head jab with her staff and retaliating by using her foot to smash Alex's staff in half. Al back up surprised but quickly catches Sophia's gab before it hits her stomach and adverts it from her body. With a smile she throws one half of her now broken staff at Sophia face, Soph gasps and blocks the flying object. Alex quickly uses the moment to kick Soph's staff to the floor and with a step forward she points the sharp broken end of the staff at Sophia neck.

"Praise Apollo" Alex smirks, the others all gasp in shock.

Had Alex finally done it?

I went to call off the match but I noticed the small hidden smile on her lips, I smiled as I too realized that Alex had lost attention to the fight so I stood still and waited. Quickly Sophia grabs Alex's hair and tugs her head back, Alex gasps surprised and Sophia uses that distraction to smack away the wood and knock her feet out. With a hard tug of her hair Alex is sent on a spiral to the mat. She lands on her back with a thump and Sophia's foot is at her throat seconds after.

"Obviously I'm not praying hard enough" Sophia smirks, the other cheer loudly.

I glance up at her and watch her chest rising and falling steadily, a look of pure determination and pride on her face. I couldn't help but smile a bit. She reminded me so much of her mother.

"If You were not the team leader..." Alex growls lowly, I smile and end the match with a loud clap.

"Well done Sophia" I smile and throw them each a towel "But be kind to Alex. Believe it or not, there was a time when she was the fiercest worrier among us" Sophia smirks but extends her hand to Alex, who smacks it out of the way and hauls herself off the mat. I clap my hands and gently take Kayliee's bouncer out of the room.

"Alright girl, enough training. It's time for school." I call over my shoulder.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I was drying off my body with a fluffy towel, the girls were in the showers or already gone. I glance at Alex clipping up her bra.

"Hey... you did pretty good. If it wasn't for that hair you probably would have had me." I say, Alex sends me a glare but I could see the tiny smile as she turned back to her locker.

"You too." she whispers after a second.

"Keep practicing and you could still beat me" I smirk

She rolls her eyes as I slip on a red and black lacy bra and matching thong. I turn around as I slip of a red and blue off the shoulder crop top and a pair of baby blue jean short shorts. I plop myself on my stool with a huff, I was met with two small smiles before the room was empty. I let out an exhausted sigh and look at myself in the mirror, a frowning face glanced back at me. I gently curled my hands together and glanced at the diamond on my ring finger. I blocked back the tears and occupied myself by using my hands to gently brushed my wavy hair out my face. I applied some unneeded make up and a bit of perfume before slipping on a pair of cowgirl boots. I flipped my hair a bit before glancing back in the mirror one last time, with a sigh I put on a semi-smile and headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>I sigh as we all drive to school, 4 fancy sport cars follow behind me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We speed down the highway, I glance at my speed and aw the dial at 134, with a smile I push my foot down and accelerate to 180. throwing hard turns as we pass people with ease, I see the city approaching and I throw a hard right. My tires squeal as I drift into the parking lot, I throw a hard left and swerve out of the way of other students. I grab my brake and pull it hard as I spin the wheel to the drift to the right. I come to a stop perfectly in between the yellow lines of the parking stall. The screeching of tires is heard as the girls drift into the spaces around me. I laugh as I get out of my car and lock it.<p>

The girls smirked as did the same as I swung my purse over my shoulder, I flip my hair and glance at the school. Every one was looking at us, That smile falls as I sigh and walk down the pavement. Christina smiles and hocks my waist with her arm. I gasp lightly as she pulls me forwards with her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, do people ever stop staring?" I growl lowly, Chrissie squeezes my side.

"Smile Sophia" she giggles "The public **_loves_** us"

I roll my eyes but put on a smile as we walk across the parking lot, all eyes followed of every movement.

Alex smirks as she walks beside me, blowing a light kiss at a football jock. He smirks as he eyes up her tight leather pants and tight blue corset. The back was cut down to her ass and drew a lot of attention, her bright red hair was in a high ponytail and still reached her mid back.

Chrissie was wearing a tiny tight blue and yellow sun dress that fanned out around the waist and heels, her blonde shoulder length locks where in two tight piggy tails.

Maria had a green strapless top and a ruffled skirt. Her green pumps clicked against the sidewalk.

Natalie was wearing a white off the shoulder romper, the blue bracelets clinked around her wrists. She had white stilettos and a lines of silver swirling down the heel. Her wavy light brown hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail over her left shoulder.

"I Can't believe I have to do this again" A soft voice growls.

I glanced up to see Kira getting out of her car. She was wearing a small white dress that fanned out lightly at the skirt, her blonde hair was pinned to the side by a shooting star bobby pin. Chrissie smiles and hooks am arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, once you've done this 37 times then you can complain" she laughs, Kira groans at the thought.

"When did being immortal get so boring?" I smirk at the irony of that.

Okay, peace out!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
